raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmaria
Yasmaria is the capital and largest city in Kenkor. It is principally a port city in the Kenkor Lagoon, where it is a major exporter of tropical wood. Yasmaria also has a fishing industry and is an administrative center. Yasmari city-state Yasmaria was founded as a city-state to facilitate trade throughout the Kenkor Lagoon, and as the Yasmarii were among the first great practitioners of sailing in the region, the city-state became a military and economic power in the Lagoon. Yasmaria also became a popular destination for those who sought greater representation by their leaders, as the Eight Noble Families of Kenkor often agreed to pass the throne among themselves. Since even commoners could petition familial heads to request change, this made the city-state of Yasmaria have a near-democratic feel at times. In the sixth century BT, the rejuar Cusihuac Oltolix sought to expand Yasmaria's land on the Isthmus of Kenkor, and a downturn in trade allowed the Yasmari hegemony to be broken. Rival trade companies in Heurena and Hecrivast began to flourish, and Hecrivast in particular sought to bring down Yasmaria due to Yasmaria's cooperation with Pierroge, the age-old rival of the Hecrivastin state. Yasmaria finally collapsed in 253 BT, when a force led by General Hans Anselvich sacked the city, murdered Rejuar Toltecatl Xatle, and looted the stores of the largest trade companies. After the Tetol family, who had been recently feuding with the Xatle, was accused of complicity in the raid, Yasmaria descended into civil war and many citizens fled the area to escape conscription. Dorian period After the civil war finally dragged to a close, the heads of the Eight Noble Families had mainly dispersed, and there was a general hesitance to return to the ruins of Yasmaria, which were feared to be cursed. Thus, Yasmaria remained a near-nonentity until Kenkor was conquered by Dorio in 5 DR. Although the Dorian Empire had some Legunar ports, interest was still present in restoring Yasmaria to bolster trade in the Kenkor Lagoon. The restoration was finally commenced in 57 DR, to commemorate the bravery and intelligence displayed by general Citlozuma Etliz during the recent Bicanal revolt. The rebuilding was officially completed in 63 DR, shortly before the death of Kenkori governor Edmund Halleran. Yasmaria went on to become a moderately-sized port, although not the largest in the lagoon. During the Kenkori Campaign, Yasmaria's eastern location meant it was mostly spared from the fighting, although in 151 the Vicrans did launch an abortive operation to capture it. In 401, Yasmaria reached its independence alongside the rest of Kenkor. Modern period Today, Yasmaria is still controlled by whoever is the Kenkori head of state; at this time, Rejuar Manipalt Etliz. It is the main surviving testament to the stonework and art of the old Yasmari people, which has become its main draw for visitors. Yasmari natives are mostly fishermen, woodsmen, or innkeepers (a surprisingly profitable employment, due to the wealth of merchants who frequent the city.) Xyarat Napitlin (the main branch of the Xyarat faith) is the majority religion in Yasmaria. Category:Cities Category:Isthmus Cities